A day with the medic
by PenWonder22
Summary: Let's go and see what a day is like with the red Medic!


It was the early morning hours of the day, where the birds were chirping, the sun was shining down and the plants were growing. The blue Medic was just sleeping peacefully until… "MEDIC!" Heavy yelled into Medic's ears. He stood straight up and Heavy plopped an unconscious Scout onto the sick bed. Medic groaned as he took out a bucket of cold water. It was a usual thing, healing his team mates during the first training of the day. He blasted out his medigun to heal the cuts and scrapes and splashed the water in Scout's face to wake him up from slumber. He woke up and jumped off the bed and back into training. "Thanks, doc!"

When morning training was over and Medic had made sure everyone was healed, it was time to eat breakfast. Demoman was the chef today and he made scrambled eggs because he likes 'the way they look exploded!'. Pyro opened a hole in his mask and gulped it's food down happily. "This is only okayish." said the Sniper. Spy muttered something and cloaked away. Medic ate up most of his egg and cleared off his dish with a nod of appreciation to the Demoman.

It was finally time for the battle of the day after Medic fed all of his 9 doves. Archimedes was quite content to stay behind and wait for patients to peck on. Medic was about to set off, but the Heavy walked in anxious looking. "Medic, I have a cut!" He lifted his hand to show a finger with a small cut. Medic patted his back and handed him a bandage. "There there, my friend. Now let's go to battle!" The Heavy grinned and ran away to get Sasha.

It was payload time and they were waiting in the base. They watched as the red team set up and taunted them. "IM GONNA KNOCK YOUR BRAINS OUT, SPICK!" The Soldier was yelling at the enemy Scout taunting him. "You can't catch me!" He laughed and ran away. Medic walked over to the Engineer and over healed him. He nodded back at the Medic. The team Scout was making circles around the payload to get warmed up. Then, the gate opened.

The payload was rushed out as the defensive circled around the payload, shooting everyone down. The offensive started ahead, knocking down sentries, people and sticky bombs. The support hung around, being both defensive and offensive. The Medic was behind the Heavy, healing him to charge forwards. Then, he saw an enemy spy just uncloaking. The medic took out his syringe gun and shot him dead. The sniper waved at the Demoman and shot the red Pyro behind him. They were getting closer until there was a full charge from Red. The Scout ran forwards with the Demoman backing him up. Then, the Pyro flamed almost everyone to be taken down by the Heavy and the Medic. The red had the payload now.

The blue respawned in the base room. They are going to decide what to do. " We could just storm out and make a rampage!" Said the Scout as he ran around the room. "We should do what they did and make a full charge. A random free for all." Said the Sniper. "An organized full charge might work." Said the Engineer. "I agree with Sniper. FREE FOR ALL!" Yelled the Soldier. They agreed and went out.

The Heavy charged at the back for defense and the Medic was right behind him. His ubercharge was full and when they reached the wall of mean-looking people, he uber charged the Heavy and they broke down the wall. The payload finally made it to the Red base and exploded. The soldier congratulated the team and they went off to do their own thing for the rest of the day.

The Demoman was in the kitchen, cooking mashed potatoes. He made those because; A. He likes how they look like they're exploded, B. It is easy to make and C. That's one of the ONLY 3 things he knows how to cook. The Spy groaned when he saw what was for lunch. The Heavy happily ate his portion of potatoes and some other ones he snatched from the people who didn't like mash potatoes. The Medic smiled and ate some of his portion before giving it to Heavy. He did have business to do.

The Medic looked at Soldier's big wound. "Why do all of you get so brutish? It's your job." The Medic muttered while taking the medigun and pointing it at Soldier's wound. It wasn't that bad, but it was pretty nasty. The training they had was really harsh, but it was their job to be brutish. Also violent. Don't forget rough.

The Medic finally had some peace after the training was finished and the healing was done. He went to the basement of the base, the leisure room for the team. Sniper and Spy were playing pool in the corner of the room and judging by it, the Sniper was winning due to the frustrated mumbles from Spy. The piano was at the back, along with some other instruments. The Pyro actually played the drums, and the Medic smiled. He sat at the piano, which wasn't really used by anyone except the Medic himself and the Spy. He began to play a classical piece, to be interrupted by some clapping. The Heavy clapped merrily and a bell sounded in the distance. " YOU LITTLE SISSIES BETTER COME BACK TO THIS TABLE FOR DINNER!" Yelled a voice that was very obviously Soldier's. They scurried back to the dining room to be greeted by Demoman's only other dish, fried rice.

After the meal, the Medic was tired. He showered and brushed his teeth. One last goodnight and he slept comfortably, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
